Sakura's Problems
by Chinita92
Summary: Sakura is mourning her mother’s death, and hoping for a fresh start, her family moves to a new town. There, she meets new people, including one particular boy that will erase all of ... Sakura's Problems. SS R
1. Overflowing Tears

**Disclaimer-** I DON'T OWN CCS! Wish I did, but I don't think that counts… right?

**Author's Note-** My first fic, not too good, but I have to start somewhere!

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

CH 1

"Knock, Knock" Sakura looked up from the side of her bed. She was sitting on her carpet, as she was about to grab a tissue, when she heard a knock on the door. "Sakura, are you in there?" Sakura hesitated at the question, she knew she was there, but did she want him to know that? "Sakura…" the voice was closer now. She turned around and saw her brother Touya. "How did I get in? Well you must have not thought twice about locking the door. I don't blame you… you dashed up those stairs like Flash!" Sakura stood up and walked to her desk. "How do you do it?" Touya was perplexed at the question. "Do what?"

"Act as if nothing happened! We just came from her funeral!" At this point tears were running down her face. "How can you act as if life were back to normal? Well… IT'S NOT! Nor will it ever be. Now do me a favor and give me some privacy!" At that Sakura was at the door holding the doorknob. "I'm sorry Touya, but I need to be alone." Touya walk to his sister and tried to give her a hug, to let her know that he was there to comfort her. All she did was look to one side. He understood and walked past his sister. She was now sliding against the wall and was seated on the floor. "Why me?"

Next Day

Sakura awoke with the rays of the sun, signaling a new day. She struggled to sit up straight, due to the fact that she was curled in a ball all during her slumber. She groaned and looked at her watch. It was nearly 12 in the afternoon.

"Time to shower…" She grabbed a pink T-Shirt from her drawer that said "Cheer", and she quickly shoved it back. For her comfort, she grabbed a white Hanes shirt, a bra, some pants and undies and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror. Anyone who saw her would've known right off the bat that she was crying. But, she still had her large emerald eyes and long honey hair; it nearly reached to her waist. I guess she didn't look that bad. But at the moment she didn't care, which was rather unusual. She then realized she was wasting too much of her time. Sakura grabbed her brush and untangled her hair viciously and put it in a sloppy bun.

"Ahhh, that's more like it." Sakura was relaxed and now she had to do her make-up homework, for she had missed 3 days of school. "Grrrr…" I hate school; I only go because I know I need it to get into college." See, she always dreamed of being an actress. When she was younger, drama had always been her talent. Always picked for the lead role, always the drama teacher's favorite, always everything when it came to acting.

'Okay, first period I have English , now to do pages 125-127 numbers…' Her mind drifted off as she began to write. All she could think about was her mother and all the memories she had with her. She then realized that she was crying. Now she had to start over due to all of the ink that had been smudged with the tears. "This is going to take longer than I thought" she said and sighed as she crumbled her paper.


	2. Mending my Heart

**Disclaimer-** NOPE! Not at all, wished!

**Authors Note-** Thank you: shyguy1987, alex, Freedom Gundam, Angel Girl, and Illusion Dragon for reviewing!

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

Ch 2

" '_Sakura… COME QUICK!' What is wrong? 'Father!' 'Sakura it's…' 'NO! THIS CAN'T BE! WHY!' 'SAKURA!' 'SAKURA! WAKE UP!' "_

"What!" She just noticed that it was only a dream, a very sad dream; she had relived her mother's death. "Sakura!" The voice broke her train of thought. As her eyes came into focus she realized the stuffed animal was speaking to her. "What?" Kero looked at her then the clock and said "LOOK AT THE TIME! You are going to be late for school, you have to get there early to get your admit!" At these words, Sakura jumped and literally ran to the bathroom. The sound of the showerhead being opened was Kero's cue to go back to sleep.

Later…

'_Sigh First period… so boring. Eww! The kid in front of me **HAS** to be picking his nose. I'm going to puke! This is going to be my worst year ever, I could feel it.'_

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _'The bell, great. Ugh. Why don't I have home school??!! NOTE TO SELF: Convince father to enroll you in home school.' _Sakura quickly rose from her seat and was headed to her locker. She grabbed her other books and walked to her next class, when one of the office administrators stopped her short, she was clearly in a hurry."Hello Sakura, um, your father is in the office, you're going home" Then she walked away quickly without looking back. _'That was fast.'_

"Hi Dad, what's this for?" Fujitaka signaled his daughter to sit with him. "Look Sakura, I was wondering…" _'Please take me to home school! I BEG You!' _ "I know this is sudden, but Touya and I have agreed to take a step, for the family, and it is decided that we are moving." _'WHAT!' _

Sakura stood up and said,"Why? Where? How will this benefit the family! Also, since WHEN do you and onii-chan make decisions without me! I am part of this family too aren't I?"

"Sakura calm down." Sakura was now seated in her chair like she was in her room after being punished. "Okay, so do you want to move?" he said. "It depends if you answer my questions." Sakura was never a child with an attitude and was never known for talking back to her elders. Fujitaka knew this wasn't her, so he let it go and did as she wanted. "I told you it's for the family, I'm sure you don't want to live in this place, to wake up everyday and know this is the same place that we went through all these bad things. Where? Well Tomoeda, they say it's nice there, and yes you are part of this family."

'_Anything but here.' _"Alright, fine. When do we move?" "We were planning on as asking you." Sakura didn't need to think twice about her next response. "As soon as possible." Then Fujitaka looked at his daughter and said, "Then it settled, tomorrow we leave at night."

NEXT DAY, (AT NIGHT)

Touya, Fujitaka, and Sakura were on their way to the airport. There was an awkward silence on the trip. Then ,Sakura jumped out saying, "Touya, Dad, I'm sorry. I am not acting like myself lately, I wish I could take back everything, even mother's death, but I can't. Do you forgive me?" Touya and Fujitaka looked back and Fujitaka said, "Yes, of course we forgive you, now try to rest, there's a lot to do tomorrow and you need the sleep." Sakura smiled, something she hadn't done in ages, well it felt like it at least to her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't help feeling, nervous, sad and happy, a strange mix of emotions.

"Sakura wake up, we're here." She looked around and saw that she was sleeping next to Father in the plane. "How did I get here? Wasn't I asleep in the car?" "Yes but I carried you here, you looked so happy." Sakura grinned and flipped her hair to one shoulder leaving the other for her luggage. She was looking up when she bumped into a stranger. "Oh, sorry, my mistake." Sakura glared at the young man. He had messy chestnut hair, and large amber eyes, defined cheekbones, with a great smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Syaoran Li, I'm coming here from Hong Kong, and you?" Sakura only looked at the crowd and back to him and said, "I have to go," and walked to find her father and brother, only to see that she was lost.

'_This is great I'm lost!'_ She was feeling light-headed with all the people surrounding her. She noticed there were two plants that looked exactly alike and two of her suitcases. Suddenly, Sakura collapsed on the floor.

Syaoran started to think:

_I hope she's alright_. He couldn't help but look at her face. '_She is so beautiful. Yet, she doesn't even wear make-up like other girls I know who try desperately. Her hair looks like the soft gold silk that they use for the kimonos back in China. And her eyes, I remember how intense they looked almost as if they were made out of crystal. Although I noticed how full of sadness they were, I ponder this, maybe that is why she was so cold. I hope she doesn't have anything against me…_

_Oh… she's waking up!'_

'_Where am I? What am I doing with him?'_ She stood up straight and felt a bruise on her leg. She winced at the pain. Then, she remembered she was laying on that Li kid's arms. "What do you think you are doing?" Syaoran realized this was not going to end up like he thought. "See, you-" He was cut by the girls words, "Look, I appreciate your help, but I think I can handle myself, I am 16 you know!" Syaoran blurted out, "At least let me help you find your home. What are your parents' names?" Sakura looked at him; he had no idea of what he had done. She sat on the couch and rested her elbows on her knees and tugged on her hair. Whatever caused this, there was no stopping it. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't help it. She wanted her mother so bad. She wanted her mother to be there telling her "everything will be ok", but her absence is what caused her crying and this time she wouldn't be there to stop it.

Syaoran couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but he didn't know what he did to cause this. "I'm so sorry" He looked at her. She lifted her face and looked at him straight in the eye. He couldn't help but notice how perfect she was, yet she had the saddest look which you couldn't help but feel sorry for. What could he do at a time like this? She simply said, "It's not your fault. I have to get going, my father must be worried sick." She stood up only to see that her new acquaintance had took her hand and said, "Let me take you", and grabbed his keys. She blushed and agreed.

After calling her father's cell phone, they managed to find them. "Thank you for your kindness, I will see you around." said Sakura and smiled. "BYE!" Syaoran said. She waved him goodbye, then opened the door and stepped in. Sakura hugged her dad and brother she was glad to see them. "Hi!" "Hello, I've missed you so much!" "That is you room up there" Touya said. She couldn't help but admit she was excited.

Syaoran's POV

'_Was it just me, or did she say see you around, and did she smile, was it me? Or did I have something in my face?! Well my rearview mirror says nothing so I guess it was me. _

End of Syaoran's POV

NEXT DAY

'_Hmmm… Do I have to go school today? HOPE NOT! _

"DAD!!!" Fujitaka put down his newspaper and said, "Yeah". "Do I go to school today?" _'Should I do my puppy eyes just in case?'_ But she was too late, for Fujitaka had already said yes. "WHY?!" Her dad thought wisely what he was going to say. "I know you are not stupid, you know why!" and he started to laugh, being the only one laughing out loud. He stopped all of a sudden and continued reading the newspaper. "Get dressed; I'm taking you to school today."

'_Let's see… what should I wear?' _ She picked out her black sneakers and white Capri's. _'What shirt…' _She found a shirt that was black and had a white Nike sign. "This will do" She took a quick shower, brushed her hair, set it in a long braid, and applied some chap stick and was ready to leave. "I'M READY!"

Touya was making breakfast when he saw Sakura and said, "You sure don't look like a kaijuu today!" and snickered. "Thanks… I guess?" said Sakura.

She arrived at her new school it was called "Tomoeda High School" _'I wonder who thought about that… wait, I'm even being sarcastic in my thoughts! Hehehe' _She grabbed the end of her braid and twisted the ends of her hair, she always did that when she was nervous. _'I guess bad habits die hard!' _She walked to the office and asked the lady for her schedule, informing her she was a new student. "Oh, hold on a second". After a while of waiting, she was given her schedule and went to her 3rd period class. _'Hmm… DRAMA!' _

She arrived to room 302 and knocked on the door, still twisting the ends of her hair. "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm a new student in your class." The teacher smiled and said, "May I please see your schedule?" She walked to a nearby desk and set her book bag on it and searched in her book bag for her schedule. She whispered to the student, "Hope you don't mind…" and looked up to meet with Syaoran and she smiled. She mouthed, "You are in this school?" "Excuse me Miss Kinomoto, your schedule please?" Sakura turned around quickly and handed her schedule to him. He signed beside his name. "Now sit next to… Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, raise your hand please!" A Dark Purple Haired girl with purple eyes was smiling with joy. Sakura sat next to her. Tomoyo leaned over and said, "Hi, welcome to Tomoeda High."

After class, Syaoran waited for Sakura at the door. "I didn't know you were coming to this school." Sakura just laughed, and said "Yeah, me neither" _'She looks so happy when she laughs, I'm glad she's feeling better today' _thought Syaoran. "What class do you have next?" Sakura stopped looked at the ceiling, and was whispering low to herself, trying to remember, and then she said, "Japanese, and you?" Syaoran was smiling and said, "Same here." As they noticed people were walking to their classes, they started their way to room 510. _'I guess father was right, this is for the best'_, and smiled at Syaoran, he smiled back as they entered the class.

**A/N:** You like? A little longer this time, sorry for the previous chapter, it was short. Also, just to let you know, Sakura has a lot of mood swings, so don't be surprised when she takes an emotional turn. Well REVIEW please, it makes me happy. Bye!


	3. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer**- NO!!! FOR the 3rd time! NOO!! Hehehe

**A/N-** Sorry it took me so long to update, but school and my life, they have a say in too.

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

Ch3

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" It was a new week at Tomoeda High. Students were getting settled and ready to face another day of school. Terada-sensei stood at the front of the class. "Students, today we have some class announcements. First of all, Science Club will have a meeting after school at 3:45 on Wednesday. Remember to vote for a student president before Friday. Also, whoever is interested in our After School Tutoring program, please contact Mizuki-sensei in room 400. Lastly, we have a new student in our class, she comes from China. You can come in now." The door swung open as a young girl stepped in. She had long black hair, and ruby red eyes. Once she saw Syaoran, she smiled, but it quickly washed away at the sight of a young girl sitting next to him.

"Please tell us your name…" The ruby-eyed girl simply said, "Meiling" and walked calmly to the row where Syaoran was seated. As she was about to take a seat, Terada-sensei said, "Excuse me, uhh…. Meiling, but it would be preferable if you would take a seat next to Chiharu, it is less crowded over there." Meiling only glared at Sakura, grabbed her things, and sat next to Chiharu. Meiling could see from the corner of her eye that this girl turned and faced her. "Hi my name is Chi-" Meiling rolled her eyes and said, "I know you gaki!" Chiharu quickly moved her chair to her left and looked back at Naoko who stared in disgust at Meiling.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and said, "You know her?" Syaoran cracked his fingers and stared into space. "Yes." After a while, Sakura started doodling on her paper. She began to draw a flower, and a hand grasping it. Then she drew several petals falling on the floor. "Wow. You are good. What does it mean?" Sakura looked up and said, "It's me." At that moment, the bell had rung. As the class went out the door, Terada-sensei sighed and said, "So much for homeroom."

::::AFTER SCHOOL::::

'_I hate math! That teacher only knows how to give us piles of homework! Father is waiting for me. Well, time to head home.' _ Sakura turned around the corner only to see Meiling walking with Syaoran. She was holding his hand and looking up at his face listening carefully to every word he said, or probably just admiring how well-looking he was. Syaoran soon noticed Sakura. "Hey!" She froze. _'He's going to think I was spying on him!' _Syaoran walked quickly to her, leaving Meiling behind. "I was looking for you after school!" he said. "Um, well, I had to get home early. I have to help my father and Touya finish unpack. As a matter of fact, they are waiting for me." As Sakura walked passed Meiling, her ruby eyes glistening and said, "Lay off Syaoran, touch him and you will regret ever being born." Sakura looked back and clenched her fist. "No one cares what you say you freak, so do us all a favor and keep them to yourself! I'll see you around, Syao." She said, and waved goodbye to Syaoran.

'_She is so annoying! Ugh! But, I wonder why she said that…'_ Sakura thought as she opened the door. "It's about time you got home. Where were you?" Fujitaka asked. She told him everything, except the incident with Meiling. She didn't' want her father to worry. "Alright, well give me a hand here, and open that box that says 'Towels and Bedspreads' that's on the table."

::::Later:::

"Beep-beep beep-beep" The slender figure opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. _'Already? What do I do to deserve this?' _ She reached her hand out and grabbed the fan control and pressed "Off". When she felt that the fan had stopped she sat up and stretched. "Time to shower"

After her shower, Sakura walked to her closet to pick out something to wear. "Ok, I want to feel comfortable today because I'm feeling lazy and tired. So… let's see. How about this green tank-top? Nah, it's too revealing. But… this shirt is just right." When done, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was let go and straight, reaching down to her waist. Her eyes were large and green. Her lips were full of color and shape. She had quite a figure and a sense of style. She was wearing a hot pink v-neck top, black bell-bottoms, and her black sneakers. _'Done'_

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk, heading to school, CD player on, hearing her favorite tune. She stopped at Tomoyo's house and knocked on the door. "Hello." said Mrs. Daidouji. "Hi, is Tomoyo here?" Sakura said. "Yes she is, TOMOYO! Sakura is here to pick you up!" The purple-haired girl came running down the stairs. "I'm here, sorry; I was looking for my Math book."

:::Walking:::

"Um, Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Sakura stopped and turned to her friend. "Sure, anything." Tomoyo looked down. "Well…" she started. "Do you consider me your best friend?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Of course I do!" she said as she hugged Tomoyo. "I can't believe you doubted me that way, that hurts you know." Then, Sakura pretended to cry.

"Ok! Now let's keep on walking before we get late to school."

As the girls entered Terada-sensei's class, they noticed no one was inside. Then, they looked at the clock. They were 20 minutes early. "I guess we walked too fast" Tomoyo said. "Well, now that we are here, let's sit down and talk." Sakura sat at her desk, and Tomoyo sat next to her. "Syaoran is really nice. You know, I never really talked to him in Drama class, until you introduced me to him. He's from China, right? You think he knows that excuse of a girl Meiling?" Sakura chuckled at Tomoyo's comment. "Yes, he is from China, and yes, he knows Meiling. But, the funny thing is that when I asked him, his mind was sort of drifting off in space."

"Oh! Look what I drew!" Before showing Tomoyo, Sakura signed it. "I forgot...." Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face. "Wow, you _are _good." She said. "That is what Syaoran said." "But.... What is it?" her friend asked. "Well, you see, it's sort of a symbolic picture. The rose is me. My mother's absence is the grip on the hand, and…" she paused. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, eyes shining, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffed as her lips slowly turned into a frown and she started saying, "The…"She grabbed her friend's hand. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I loved her with all my heart and I can't let go of her, not yet." At that moment Sakura ran out of the room, leaving everything behind. She didn't care if she was late to class, she didn't care if she left her personal belongings at the class room. The bell rang and as she turned the corner and bumped into Syaoran.

Syaoran instantly grabbed her and pulled her aside from the crowd. When he saw she was crying he hugged her. She sobbed on his shirt. "Are you okay." He pulled her face up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were pink. She said nothing. Sakura buried her face in his shoulder. He smoothed her hair out and whispered in her ear. "It will be okay. I promise. Let me walk you to the office, you need to rest."

After getting her things, and taking her to the office, Syaoran walked back to class. He was so overwhelmed and exhausted. _'I promise…'_


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer-** Honestly, what do you have in your head? NO!

**Author's Note-** Okay, sorry for the crappy chappy, it was short, and too fast. Also, the petals that are falling in the picture Sakura drew means that she, the rose, is falling apart, meaning her heart is tearing up inside.

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

**Ch. 4**

"Ding Dong" Sakura glanced at the door. She was in her pajamas, wrapped in her bed covers. She was watching some old re-runs and eating pieces of saltine crackers.

"Sakura I know you are in there." Said a familiar voice.

Touya came running down the stairs. "Sakura, didn't you hear the door?"

There was only a nod from the silent girl.

When Touya opened the door, he met face to face with a young man. He had large amber eyes, messy, tangled chestnut hair. He was pretty tall for his age, and was well built. _'He must be stalking my sister, and that's the last thing she needs.'_ But instead of chasing him off like he wanted to, he maintained calm, and questioned him.

"Who are you?" asked a concerned Touya.

"Um, my name is Syaoran, you must be Sakura's older brother, the pleasure is all mine." He said, outstretching his hand. Touya only proceeded with his "questionnaire".

"What do you want?"

"Well, I need to talk to Sakura." He said looking around to find her, but the living room was at the far right of the house, which was the direction where Touya was leaning his body against the door.

"What for?"

"Well, it's sort of personal, really. Not to me, to her, I'm sure she wouldn't like me to blabber about it."

"Well right now she doesn't want to receive visits, she's tired. I'm sure you can speak to her tomorrow at school." And he shut the door in Syaoran's face.

'_I wonder if she's okay. Well, I hope so.' _Syaoran thought as he got in the car. But he had an idea...

:::At home:::

"Who was it?" said Sakura who was buried under her pillow.

"He said his name was Sayano."

"You mean Syaoran." She said flipping through the channels.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Yeah." She said as she sighed and threw the control on the coffee table.

"Well, dad isn't here, so I'll order pizza, he said he was going to take long." He said looking back at this sister, whose eyes looked tired and she stood slouched. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and she wore her pink silk pajamas. "You need to sleep. I'll call you when the pizza comes" Sakura nodded and headed upstairs.

Before taking her nap, she phoned Tomoyo.

"Hello?" answered a cheerful girl.

"Hey Tomoyo, I just wanted to tell you that after school tomorrow, I want to invite you and Syaoran to go to the park with me. I need to cheer up a bit. I'm so depressed."

"That's a good idea. Um, but I can't go."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a date with Eriol."

"Well he can come too. If he wants to that is."

'_Just like I planned...' _"That sounds like a good idea. Well Saku, I have to go. Eriol is on the other line, I'll ask him now. Bye!"

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone and set it on her nightstand. Then, she turned to one side and began staring at the picture before her. It was a picture of Syaoran, Tomoyo, and herself. They were at the front of the school, during lunch. They were seated on the sidewalk and eating pizza. They always liked to sit apart from the other people, this was because they usually ruined your appetite. Suddenly she heard something and went to her window, and looked out side. The sky was light blue with long white clouds. Then she looked down and saw Syaoran. She opened her window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see how you are doing. I was worried. I know you may think I'm over-protecting yo-" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Syaoran, if you won't worry about me, who will? I mean Touya does, but here. At school, you are there, and I have no problem with that, so don't worry about being over-protective, if it bothered me, you would've known a long time ago."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Well, now that I know, who are you?"

"I'm okay, really, just a little hungry. Which reminds me, I have to go downstairs, Touya probably forgot to call me. Well, see ya! Bye." And she closed her window and her curtain.

Syaoran turned and put his hands in his pockets. He sighed. _'She is so different than other girls.'_ Now that he knew her well, he was sure to say that. He began to think about the first time he met her. _'Why was it that she is always crying? I don't mind, I'm just curious. Yeah, curious. Well, I'll ask her when the time is right.' _He walked around to the front of the house, looked in the window, and saw Sakura coming down the stairs yelling something and laughing. "She's not different, she's very different." He said while getting in the car.

:::Tomoyo's POV:::

"Hello" said a deep voice.

"Hey Eriol."

"Oh, hi babe. What's up?" he said playfully.

"Well our little Saku just called me. She said she wanted to go to the park tomorrow. And how she wanted to invited me and Syao. But I told her of our date-"

"Well, if you can't go with me, then I can go with you, if you want. I guess our date will have to wait."

"Ok, great! But, you see, I was thinking... maybe we can do some... matchmaking? I think there some sparks ready to fly between them. I've thought about this for a while, and I think it's time we helped them out. So do you want in?"

"You are too good. Alright, I'll help, on one condition. You owe me a second date."

"About that. See, I'm seeing this guy... um I dunno know if you know him."

Eriol felt an ache in his stomach. "Really, who is he?"

"Well, he's handsome, really funny, tall, smart, and gullible."

"How did you meet him?" said and angry Eriol.

"Well, you see. I was walking out of gym class, going to get a drink of water, and he bumped into me, and I fell on the floor. He helped me up and looked deep into my eyes and said, 'Wow' while he picked up my books for me. It was really nice" she said trying not to laugh.

"Tomoyo, you are such a..." _'Hold up. That sounds familiar... Why I should go over there personally and tell her how she really had me fooled! I can't believe I fell for that. Well, now I know what she meant by gullible'_

"-good liar!"

"Hahaha. Hey Eriol, I have to go. I'll take that condition of yours, if it is still on the market..."

"You bet."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" and she blew a kiss on the receiver.

"Bye."

"What a sneaky little person she can be. It's funny really. Hmmm, now about those two. I think Syaoran and I need to have a little chat..."

:::Next Day(morning)"

Tomoyo woke up early, looking forward to go to the park. She was in the shower washing her hair. As she rinsed her hair with hot water she began to think about yesterday. _'I have to talk to Sakura, she needs someone good for a change, all guys she has met have been some losers. I hope Sakura won't get mad when we give them a little push.'_ She closed the shower knobs and stepped out of the shower soaking wet and wrapping herself in a towel. She stood in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair. She dried her body and face, while brushing her teeth. She opened the door and stepped into her purple room. There was lavender here and lilac there. She absolutely loved it. Then, Tomoyo walked slowly to her closet, wanting to find a skirt. She found a plain light purple skirt, and a black shirt. It had a slit on the short sleeves and a big purple butterfly. She grabbed her black flip-flops and walked to the bathroom. Her hair had already dried straight with the tips curled. She brushed her side-bangs to a side. Something was missing. Then, she remembered, and she took a purple butterfly clip and put it on the left side of her hair, above her ear. Also, she put on her silver hoops, and grabbed her purple bag and her books. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple, when she saw her mom smile.

"What?"

"Well I never have seen someone wear so much purple and look great at the same time."

"Thanks, well I got to wait on the porch until Sakura comes. Bye!" she said, grabbing her keys. (A/N: I know purple isn't her favorite color, but who says I can't make it that way? 0:D)

:::End of Tomoyo's POV:::

Sakura walked out to the sidewalk. She stopped and bent down to fix her pants. She was wearing a baby blue top that said "Innocent" and a halo on the "I" with her white pants and white Nike sneakers with a baby blue Nike sign. Also, she had her hair in a pony tail with a baby blue hair band. She sighed and noticed how boring her life was. The only thing she looked forward to was getting ready in the morning and trying to look nice. _'Anyways...' _ She walked and occasionally looked up at the sky; she wanted to be happy so bad. She looked in her white bag and took out a piece of gum and continued to walk.

Sakura turned the corner and could see Tomoyo obviously playing a game on her cell phone. She walked up to the pole on her porch, and knocked on it. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Tomoyo said, playfully setting her arm around Sakura's neck.

"So, did you get stung by the purple butterfly or something?"

"No, _I_ stung the purple butterfly. Anyways, I don't agree with your shirt."

"What, you don't think I'm innocent?"

"Well, I think you are naïve, which is not the same thing."

"Oh please! That's close enough."

"Alright, alright."

"We are unfortunately here. Oh, there is Syaoran!" Sakura said walking to him, smiling.

Tomoyo stayed back and watched the scene in front of her. Sakura smiled, and started laughing at something Syaoran was saying. Suddenly an idea came to her. Maybe Sakura did like Syaoran, but was just blocking out her feelings. Well, it was obvious Syaoran felt something for Sakura. Maybe they wouldn't need that little push at all. Tomoyo was startled when she felt someone's arms on her waist. She looked back and saw Eriol, giving Tomoyo a hug.

"Hey yo-yo"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she said, giving Eriol a little kiss on the cheek.

They kept having their little "greeting" while Sakura looked at them, at the time that Syaoran was telling Sakura something. She turned her focus to Syaoran. He was sure something. _'How do you not have a girlfriend? If only... Nah, forget it, that would be impossible. Anyways, he is just a friend.' _

"So do you think that was something he should have done?"

"What? Um, I mean I guess, if it was necessary."

"You are completely right; I knew I could count on you for an honest opinion."

Sakura nearly sweat-dropped and turned red for a moment. She continued to look at Eriol and Tomoyo, how she wished she had her life. The two girls' eyes met, and Tomoyo smiled while Sakura managed a small smile. The bell rang loudly and everyone began to pick up their things.

"Well, I'll see you later Eriol, bye!" and she gave him a small hug.

"Bye!"

"Come on Sakura, we're going to be late for drama, you know how the teacher gets when we are late."

"Yeah, Let's go." She said biting her lip and feeling an odd ache in the bottom of her stomach.

"You guys wait up!" said Tomoyo

"Oh what? You are done with your episode now?" Sakura said coldly while angrily opening the school doors.

"What's wrong with her?"

Tomoyo stared in awe. "I have no clue, but I'll find out, this is not her attitude."

"I hope not. Alright, come along now love bird!"

"Ugh!" she said playfully punching Syaoran in his shoulder, while walking down the hall.

They opened the classroom door and saw Sakura seated by the window staring at the sky. Tomoyo quietly took a seat by Sakura and Syaoran took a seat behind her. Sakura shot a look at both of them and rested her head on the wall. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other and slowly turned back to their work, seeing Sakura not even attempting to pick up her pen. Something was wrong-- definitely wrong.

Sakura felt she was the only one in the classroom, she sighed and looked outside. The sunshine warmed her, and she felt a momentary calm. She blinked, and to her surprise felt warm tears slowly run down the sides of her cheeks. She didn't feel sad at all, there was a strange mix of emotions, some unknown to her. She glanced at Tomoyo who was writing neatly and paying attention to the sensei. She felt so much anger inside her. She knew Syaoran was looking at her, and she turned around. There was a look of disappointment on his face, yet a worried one too. He whispered to her something and her eyes said "I don't know" and she turned forward staring at the back of Naoko's head. "What am I feeling? What do I want to feel?" she asked herself, confused. She had come to a conclusion that she was feeling something she never felt before, something she never wanted to feel. She felt a deep feeling of jealously. Yes, jealousy. But of who? And, why?

(A/N): Okay, if you are smart enough, you will know why she is jealous and of who, but it is unknown to Sakura obviously because she is so naïve. Alright, I HAVE ONE REQUEST... Please tell me where can improve! I beg, but don't be harsh now...:-)


	5. The Big Move

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do. Zap! Okay, okay! Geeez! Fine, I don't!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and I hope you like it, by the way, Sakura just came from school. )

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

Ch. 5

"I'm home! Any mail or phone calls for me?" said the exhausted Sakura as she flopped down on the couch.

"Well there is a list of boys here, um how about you take a look, that's if you actually know any. Oh! Also, your friend Tomoyo called said it was urgent. Well, I need to go to the office; I'll be back at night." He said and kissed his daughter on her head.

"Bye." In a single minute, Sakura was left alone in her house, on the couch. She decided to take a look, at the "list". She skimmed through it and saw Syaoran. She ignored it; she didn't feel like talking to anyone. As for Tomoyo, she didn't want to talk to her either, _'she's always trying to rub everything in my face, and I personally am not up for it now.' _

Sakura walked up to her room and opened her door. She changed into her white T-shirt, and short gray shorts. She put on her sporty Nike's that were gray and white. She set her hair in a sloppy ponytail, half of her hair through the hair band. She grabbed her keys and duffle bag and went out to the drive way. She sat in her Corolla that se finally got to drive back from her old garage. She drove off to the gym. She was so stressed and it was time for her work out.

As she parked she clenched her fist, she realized she was full of anger and confusion. '_Time to find out what's going on with you…'_ She got her things and entered the gym. As she walked in many men whistled and stared. She ignored them and set her things in a work-out section next to someone.

"Hey." She said, looking at the girl.

She turned around to see only Meiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country" Sakura said.

"I know, you idiot."

"Look, I don't know what you have against me; I haven't done anything to you."

"Well at least not yet!"

"Whatever, how about we get through this without arguing, ok?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" they said both turning around.

After a while of working out, Sakura was all sweaty and thirsty. She grabbed her bottle of Gatorade, but it was empty. She stood up to go to the water fountain. She stopped short when she saw a young man working out, without a shirt. She didn't know what to do so she just froze. After 2 seconds the young man turned around and saw Sakura there, standing motionless. Sakura was speechless. It was none other than

Syaoran…

"Sakura what are you doing there?"

"(Silence)"

"Sakura…"

Sakura blushed ad ran to the bathroom. She ignored him, then spied on him, and just froze like an idiot. 'He's so good-looking. I've been blind this whole time. No wonder Meiling hates me.' She thought and sighed. 'Snap out of it, Sakura. He's only a very good-looking friend that cares about you and is sweet, and smart, and I'm pathetic!' She looked in the mirror she cleaned herself up. 'No, I do not like him, it's just the surprise, how am I supposed to like him if I never did before? "I do not like him; I do not like him…" Sakura was chanting as she walked out of the bathroom cautiously.

Sakura saw no one and she sat on the floor. "Why do I feel like this? There's this mixture of butterflies, anger, sadness, happiness. No one understands me, life is so complicated."

"Of course no one is going to understand you if you don't let any one help you."

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran, once again.

"Do you want to talk?"

Sakura just nodded and scooted over. Syaoran took a seat next to her.

"Okay, tell me, what's going on, why do you make it sound like life has been unfair to you?"

'_How could I have been so selfish? I never told him, and yet, he still eased my pain away and_ tried to make me happy.'

"My mom died right before I moved to Tomoeda. She died of heart disease, but it was my fault."

"Sakura, don't blame yourself, I'm sure it wasn't"

"Yes it was… And that's the saddest part. That day, I had an argument with her because my boyfriend cursed her out, and I defended him. She left crying and had a heart attack. I was at my boyfriend's house, telling him my mom she was just crazy, and didn't understand what we had. Then I received the news. To make it worst, I caught my boyfriend making out with my friend, and he told me… 'Your mother was right.'" Sakura said shaking her head and smiling, tears down her cheeks. "I'm just stupid, and selfish. I should have listened"

Syaoran hugged the small girl, and told her, "Sakura it's not your fault, you were blinded by some jerk, who didn't deserve you."

'_Seems I'm always blinded._' "Then who deserves me Syaoran? Who would want to have this selfish girl with a ruined life? Tell me!" she said looking away as she wiped her tears.

Syaoran set his hand on her cheek, facing her face to his. "I would." He said and he kissed her softly. To his surprise Sakura responded, deepening the kiss. Then she broke apart. She looked at him, blinking. She stood up and quickly ran to get her things and ran out of the gym and drove away.

Syaoran cursed and said, "so much for telling her how I feel Eriol…"

Sakura got to her house in a split second. She ran into the house and went to her room, closing the door behind her, and locking it. She got in her bed and realized what just happened. She tried convincing herself that it was a movie that played in her head. But she still could feel Syaoran's sweetness on her lips. She sighed and tried to forget, but she couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. _'Why didn't I give him a chance sooner, maybe I would've been happy by now.'_ She thought closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, everyone, please forgive me..." she whispered as she fell asleep.

:::In The Morning:::

Sakura drove to school and went to pick up Tomoyo. As she got in the car, Tomoyo hung her head down, eyes sad.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've been such a loser, and it's just because I'm jealous of what you and Eriol have." Sakura found out herself as she said it.

"Sakura don't rush yourself, I'm sure the right guy is waiting for you out there, I just happen to be lucky to find Eriol. Look, you'll see what I mean, before you know it you'll be swept off your feet and in love, I didn't know it at first, but once he confessed, I knew my heart said it was okay to show my true feelings."

'_Guess my heart still isn't ready to show my true feelings, or is it?'_

**A/N-** So sorry guys this chapter it is confusing and bad, it's just my first time and all so please forgive me. Find out in the next chapter why Sakura m-i-g-h-t have changed her feelings over Syaoran, and what does she mean by selfish? PLEAZE PLEAZE REVIEW! I need motivation, and ideas, people!

(0)(0)   
--------  froggy!


	6. A Different Side of Sakura

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything.

**A/N:** This is a day after school when like it's almost the end of the year, okay, you can read now.

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

Ch.6

"Yeah, I know. Well Tomoyo this is your house, I guess i'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay Sakura, have a safe drive back home."

Sakura just came from school, and was driving home. She took the time to take a breath when she stopped at the red light. Her heart was still beating rapidly and she was still nervous. All day she was avoiding Syaoran, and everytime their eyes met she felt calm, yet shivers came up her spine.

"BEEEEP!"

"What! Oh, green light…oops."

She finally arrived at her house and parked in her driveway. She looked and saw somebody knocking on the door. _'It must be Syaoran, breath in, its no big deal it's just..."_

"MINOKO? What are you doing here!" she couldn't believe her ex had the nerve to come and visit her. He was going to hear it from Sakura, and that's for sure.

"I have to talk to you."

"No, no you don't. If anything you'll be the one listening to me! Who do you think you are, just taking the liberty to come to my doorstep with the lamest line like 'I need to talk to you?' Don't even answer, because I know the answer, it just didn't work out with Mitsukai, isn't that right? Well I have news for you buddy, you better forget it and go look at some other house because you are not getting anywhere with your cheap cologne and your repugnant, perverse, falsely smile. Okay? Now leave! I said LEAVE!

"But blossom, I love you"

Sakura slowly walked to Minoko and said. "Don't you ever, EVER, call me blossom, and even less say that you love me!" she said, and loudly slapping the "man" in front of her.

She rushed in her house and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and slid to the floor crying. Touya came from the kitchen when he heard the noise.

"Is it that brat? Where is he!"

"NO! (sniff) Syaoran would never (sniff) do that!"

"Then who?"

"Minoko…"

"Is he still outside?"

"I don't know. But if he is, kick his a-I mean butt…"

"Sure thing"

Once Touya stepped outside she heard a lot of yelling and shoving so she dragged herself upstairs to her room. _'I will not let some stupid jerk put me down. He's paying his price.'_ Now she was thinking about Syaoran. _'How selfish I was. I never even told him about my problems, and yet he was there for me unconditionally. I can't keep lying to myself, I do like Syaoran, and a lot…but I'm just scared of making the same mistake again. What should I do? If only my mom were here, she would tell me what to do…'_

She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt someone slid their hand between her head and her pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran's. She smiled and said: "hi." To her surprise she didn't feel nervous but warm, or protected.

"Hey" Syaoran said. "Where you crying?"

"Yes." She said and she told Syaoran everything.

"Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah, now that you're here."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you be my date for the prom?"

"Why not?"

"Is that a yes"

"No. It's a definitely."

Sakura was smiling and looking out the window when Syaoran leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised but when a few seconds passed she closed her eyes slowly and responded. _'I'm falling for him…'_

**A/N:** So, you like it? It's an "S+S" moment, just like ya'll wanted. Thanx you guys for the reviews, and keep sending them. BYE!


	7. Prom Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to put this? No I don't own the characters or the cartoon. (blah blah)

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! **I appreciate all the time you put in with clicking the little button down there!

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

Last Chapter:

"Would you be my date for the prom?"

"Why not?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No. It's a definitely."

Sakura was smiling and looking out the window when Syaoran leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised but when a few seconds passed she closed her eyes slowly and responded. _'I'm falling for him…'_

Ch. 7

After they separated, Sakura just sat on her bed with Syaoran leaning on her nightstand. "So how did you get in?"

"Your window was open…"

"Oh, so you're the breaking and entering type, aren't you?"

"Only when it's necessary."

"Right…"

Later-

Sakura called Tomoyo and told her what happened, and of course Tomoyo had a KF, a Kawaii Fit, as Sakura calls it.

"So you're going to let me do your dress, right?"

"But of course!"

"I have the perfect idea! You will love it, just as much as I do! Let me get started on the plans…"

Next Day

The year was almost finishing and Sakura didn't want to have any problems with anyone, so she decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?' said a girly voice.

"Hi Meiling."

"Sakura?"

"Yup, that's me…"

"What do you want now!"

"Look I want to know what I ever did to you and whatever it is I'm sorry."

"Well nothing exactly, only steal the attention from my precious Syaoran!"

"Meiling, you can't keep him for you if he doesn't feel the same way…"

"So… you like him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh BOY! I have no chance, he's in love with you… he told me so."

"…"

"Sakura, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. HE SAID THAT?"

"Yeah" she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Meiling, but you'll find some one for you."

"I guess you're right…"

"So, friends?" Sakura asked.

"Friends."

"Okay, well Tomoyo is going to do your dress for the prom, so give me your measurements."

"Okay, (-) So I guess I'll see you later Sakura."

"Okay, bye."

Sakura felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt she could graduate the next day. But most of all, she couldn't believe that Syaoran… loved her.

Sakura walked downstairs and made herself a sandwich, with a cup of juice. When full, she washed her dishes and went outside to check the mail. She opened the mail box, and took the envelopes in her hand, walking slowly into the house while reading.

"Bills, Bills, Credit Card Offers, Ads, and a letter for me!" She dropped the rest of the letters on the coffee table and went upstairs .

Sakura was puzzled when she saw the plain dark green envelope which only had her name on it and no address or nothing else. _ 'I guess the person put it in my mailbox personally…' _she thought and ripped the letter open and saw a blank page only with one sentence at the bottom:

"Watch your back and of the one you love."

'_One I love? Don't they mean loved ones? I don't have a loved **one**. Right?'_

Sakura just realized what she asked herself and that her subconscious was questioning the answer. "Do I love anyone, as in the one I will love and see myself with in the future?" she asked out loud. Her whole body shook as she received chills down her spine. _'The only person that could be is Syaoran… But I only like him a lot. I don't love him.' _Sakura was so confused that she let out a scream of frustration. Her head was telling her that she didn't love Syaoran but something in her heart was refusing that as an answer. She sighed and shook her head.

Sakura heard Beethoven, Fur Elise and realized that her phone was ringing. _'Wonder who it is…'_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, its Tomoyo, I'm almost done with your dress all we need is to go shopping for the other touches but first come pick me up and while you're here, try on your dress, so I can finish putting the hem on."

"Yay! What about your dress and Meiling's?"

"My dress has been done since last year, (that's why I've been on a diet these past weeks…)" whispered Tomoyo in the last part. "As for Meiling's, I just started but it'll be done by prom, which is Monday, and since today is Friday I have 2 more days to finish it. But you know we can invite Meiling to go shopping with us today because her dress is real simple, yet pretty, duh! So, I'll lead in the direction the dress goes." Tomoyo said all at once.

"Er… Okay?"

"So first come here, try on your dress then we'll go pick up Meiling. I'll let her know we're coming for her. You know I'm glad we're friends with her now. It was getting kind of boring with you…" Tomoyo chuckled.

"Shame on you!" Sakura said playfully. "Well let me get dressed so we can hit the mall."

"Okay, Bye"

Sakura hung up her phone and knew what she needed was some good ol' shopping. She went in her room and began to get ready. She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail and took out a strand of hair. Then she put on some stretch denim Levi jeans. Also she wore a white tank top with a matching jean jacket with a pair of white K-Swiss sneakers. Lastly, she wore large, thin silver hoops with her silver locket that had an "S" engraved on it. Sakura grabbed her white purse, which contained her cell phone, her keys and her Louis Vuitton wallet. (A/N: This girl has class… wonder where she gets it from…)

She got in her car and drove off to Tomoyo's house. When she was there she parked the car and got off, anxious to see her dress. Sakura was about to knock on the door when Tomoyo opened it for her. "Come In! Come In!"

Sakura and Tomoyo both ran upstairs, into Tomoyo's room. When Sakura saw her dress, her jaw almost dropped on the floor. "I hope you have a better idea for my wedding dress because nothing can get better than this…" Sakura said eyeing the dress.

"I'm glad you like it. Now try it on!"

Sakura tried the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was not too extravagant that you would only see the dress and not the beautiful Sakura under it, but it was just right. It was a light pink silk dress that was tight on Sakura's bust, and on her waist it loosely went onto the floor dragging a little behind her. It had thin spaghetti straps with little diamonds on them. On the bottom of the dress were several silver sparkles (A/N: like glitter-like you know) that slowly faded onto the top of the dress until you saw nothing but the pink silk. Tomoyo also made matching pink silk gloves, just like the dress. It was utterly and completely stunning.

"I love you so much! Thank You Thank You Thank You!" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"Well now that you tried on yours, take a look at mines." Tomoyo said as she opened the closet and took out a silk lavender halter dress with a sort-of low v-neck, (leaving space for a little bit of cleavage) that had a purple butterfly broche at the end-point of the v. Also the dress was long that would obviously drag a little behind Tomoyo. The dress was a little daring yet nice, just like Tomoyo. The dresses were equally beautiful but very different in their own way.

"Okay, let's get going. You'll see Meiling's dress when she has it on, on Monday, it just wouldn't be fair for us to see it without her seeing it first, you know?"

"Yeah I get you. Well let's get going!"

Both girls got in the car and Sakura noticed what Tomoyo was wearing. She had on a pair of black pants with a light yellow T-Shirt that had a cute baby chick and said under it in black letters said: "I'm a chick, so what?" Then, Tomoyo's hair was in a ponytail with the hair at the end in a braid and to hold the ponytail up was a light yellow ribbon. Also, Tomoyo had on Black and yellow Reebok's. Lastly, Tomoyo had on thick dark silver hoops with little yellow diamonds on it and a Matching necklace. "Haven't you noticed that we always have to have everything match exactly with what we're wearing?" Sakura asked as she turned on the ignition. "Yeah, I think it's just our nature!" Tomoyo said as they drove off.

Finally, they reached Meiling's house and she was waiting outside. She was wearing pink pants and a sleeveless pink shirt that said "I know you like me but there is no need to STARE" in red letters. And for shoes she wore pink and red Puma's.

"Hi!" said Meiling who clearly didn't know what to do but just stand there.

"Well get in!" said Sakura.

"Oh, sorry." said an embarrassed Meiling.

"So how's my prom dress coming along?"

"It's very pretty… it's red and gold, so we'll be looking for red shoes and stuff, okay?"

"Alright."

After talking and driving for 20 minutes they finally reached the Tomoeda International Mall.

"Let's go Shopping!" they all said in unison

"So… Okay we want to buy shoes, purses, jewelry, and anything else that you think is cute." Tomoyo said, seeing Sakura's confused face. "Meaning we can also buy clothes for school, parties, and all that…" Tomoyo said knowing Sakura had finally understood. "Now let's go into Rose shoes!"

Tomoyo looked and looked and finally found some purple strappy sandals with diamond accents. "I don't know about you two but I got me some shoes!" Tomoyo said as she looked at the price and the shoe size. She tried them on and asked, "How do they look?"

"They are the same color as the dress and they fit you foot great!" said Sakura.

"All I know is that it looks good, because I haven't seen your dress. But they're nice." Meiling said, finally saying something after continuous staring.

"Now let me get you all shoes." After 10 minutes Tomoyo found Meiling red shoes with a high heel and gold accents. Also, she found Sakura Light pink shoes with glitter accents. Each of their shoes went well with each of their dresses. They went to the cashier, paid and headed out to Handbags & more. There, Tomoyo found a silver bag for her, a gold one for Meiling and a pink one for Sakura. When they paid they went to Claire's (A/N: It's an accessory store with stuff for your room, and purses, etc.).

Sakura found herself a silver necklace with little pink cherry blossoms dangling off it, as well as the earrings and bracelet. Meiling found a simple gold necklace with several vertical lines coming off it, making an upside down triangle with long gold earrings with a ruby diamond at the ends. Tomoyo found a necklace perfect for her v-neck, which had purple butterflies that consisted of purple diamonds, along with the earrings and ring.

After a while of shopping for other things, they headed to the food court and sat down to eat. "So much shopping makes me hungry!" commented Meiling.

"Me too." Sakura said staring at the picture of a burger in front of her.

After they all ate and were stuffed they started talking. "So Meiling do you have a date to the prom?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?" Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

"Well his name is Shishiza, which means Leo, but, I don't know if I really like him…"

"How long do you know him?" Sakura asked

"Two years, but as a friend. The thing is I kind of do like him, but I'm still getting over my cousin, and it's hard."

"Just take your time, and let your heart decide, maybe you'll change your mind faster at the prom." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah."

Sakura heard this and applied it to herself; maybe she would fall in love once she sees him again and has thought things over. _'Now, about that letter…'_

"Well guys, let's go back home, our work here is done." Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and 3 shopping bags.

At Sakura's House-

"Hey, do you guys wanna stay over?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I'll walk to my house with Meiling and from there ask my mom to give us a ride to Meiling's house." Tomoyo said as she ran out of the door with Meiling running behind.

"Tomoyo knows me too well…" Sakura said out loud as she grabbed the phone and headed upstairs to her room.

Sakura was worried about the envelope and the letter inside. '_I have to tell Syaoran about it, or I'll feel guilty since it's about him.' _Sakura thought, not noticing that she had just admitted to herself that the loved one was Syaoran.

She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed holding the envelope in her small hands which had freshly manicured nails.(A/N: they got their nails done at the mall, okay? She has pink, Tomoyo has purple and Meiling has red, and yes it's their natural long nails, not FAKE:D)

"Hello?" said a deep voice. Sakura suddenly remembered Meiling's comment. _'he's in love with you… he told me so.' _She felt sort of flattered and anxious to talk to Syaoran.

"Hi Syaoran, I have to tell about something I received in the mail, and maybe you would know what it means. I've been worried about it all day and I need to know if you think it's what I think."

"Okay…" Syaoran said processing the information.

"Well I went to check my mailbox and I received this letter that was dark green and it had no address or nothing it only said 'Sakura Kinomoto'."

"How strange…" Syaoran voice trailed off, showing he was in deep thought. "Does the color dark green mean anything to you?"

"Well it's my ex-boyfriend's favorite color, but he wouldn't threaten me like that."

"Sakura, there's a thing that some guys do, and it's called playing the part. Why do you think you defended him instead of your mother? Because you thought he was perfect and would never curse your mother out. You can't always believe what everyone says, especially someone who treated you cruelly when he was with your best friend. I honestly think its Minoko, and everything leads to him. Especially after you guys had your little fight."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. But when do I know when to trust people, and what they say?" Sakura says.

"Well, when they're there for you, when they always treat you the same and when they are your friends for you, not your popularity, or social status."

"But, I mean, like when you like some one, how do you trust them when they say you like you… or even love you?" Sakura said, obviously talking about Syaoran.

"Well, when they like you or love you for who you are, and not just your looks."

"And do you like me for me or for my looks?" Sakura said, drawing imaginary circles on her pillow.

"I like you for your looks…"

Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"…but I love you for you" Syaoran said, as you could hear him gulp at the end.

"You- You do?" Sakura said as she lifted her head from her bed and focused onto her door.

"I do. But, Sakura do you feel the same?"

"I don't know… But, I do know that I like you a lot. I just need time to sort out my feelings."

"I'll wait as long as you want to…"

'DING DONG!'

"Oh, Syaoran I have to go, Tomoyo and Meiling are here." She said walking down the stairs quickly.

"Since when are you and Meiling friends?"

"I'll explain to you later. Now bye!" Sakura said desperately.

"Okay, Okay, Bye!" he said laughing.

"Bye." Sakura said as she hung up the phone in the kitchen and ran to the door, knowing Tomoyo would probably ask her why she took long, so she didn't want to make it worse, by taking her time to the door.

She opened the door and saw Meiling and Tomoyo standing there suitcases full, with a frown on their faces.

"What took you so long!" said Tomoyo passing Sakura.

"Um… I was on the phone…" Sakura said, trying to leave as many details out of it, but everybody knew something happened because Sakura's smile said it all.

"You don't need to lie to us Sakura." Tomoyo said hands on her hips.

"I'm not lying you guys, it's the truth. I was on the phone, but it wasn't a big deal." Sakura said trying to make up an excuse for the obvious upcoming question.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because… I tripped and fell flat on my face and I… I just can't stop smiling about how funny it is." Sakura said knowingly.

"I'm not gonna ask again now, because I'm hungry, you can tell me later at night. What's there to eat?" Tomoyo asked putting her hand on her stomach.

"Let's see… nothing. I would cook, but I'm tired, so let's just order pizza." Sakura said as she closed the refrigerator. "How does 1 large with pepperoni sound?"

"Sounds goooooooooooood!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the pizza place and ordered. When she was done she sat on the couch and sighed. She began to think how her life would be if she were still in her old house. She shook the thought away not even wanting to think of the possibilities

'_One thing is for sure, if I wouldn't have gotten on that plane, bumped into Syaoran and fainted, I would have avoided him in school seeing he was probably just another good-looking, conceited guy, and never meet him.' _Sakura thought._ 'But thank god I have met him, because he's taught me its okay to be happy, even if someone you loved died.' _

A/N: So do you like my loooooooooong chappy? It's so long! At least to me. So please review, just press that button there:


	8. A Night of Many Events

**Disclaimer-** I don't own CardCaptors, or the songs "Kiss Me" by Sixspence None the Richer, or "Going Crazy" by Natalie.

**Author's Note-** Please Review!

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

**Ch. 8**

Sakura fluttered her eyes open as the bright sunshine hit her face. She awoke in her large room, hidden under the sheer garments hanging off the poles of her canopy. She sat up and stretched her arms wide. Today was the big day, the prom. She walked up to the mirror of her vanity. She smiled and she felt warm inside, in that instant her life felt perfect. In her thoughts she was in Syaoran's arms, but to her disappointment, she only stood alone in her cold room. She sighed and entered the bathroom for a shower.

Sakura slowly walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her petite figure, her hair flowing wet behind her. She decided that no one would ruin this day, and it would be absolutely perfect. She walked inside her walk-in closet and closed the door behind her. She began to sing the song "Going crazy" by Natalie. She stepped outside and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore tight-fitted faded jeans that clung on her hips, with a Turquoise belt. She wore a sleeveless shirt with an image of an island on it with turquoise waters that said "Paradise" on it. She wore white flip flops, and took her white purse. She couldn't wait to get herself done for the prom.

After she went to pick up Tomoyo and Meiling, she drove to the salon. Then they went up to a pedicurist and told her they all wanted pedicures. After they got their toenails to match their nails, they got facials and stepped into the spa, and when done all the girls were ready to get their hair done.

Sakura waited a while until a hairdresser was not occupied.

"So watcha want sweetie?" said the hazel-eyed hairdresser who was looking at Sakura.

"Well…" she said as her voice drifted off.

…Syaoran and Eriol…

"So what exactly are you looking for?" said the store employee.

"Well something for a prom…" Syaoran said.

"I have the perfect thing. Hold on one second." Said the man as he walked to the back of the store.

"So Eriol what are you getting?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him when he comes back."

"I brought 2 options. Option 1." He said holding out one dark blue-black suit.

"And Option 2." He said holding out the other suit which was dark brown.

Both young men outstretched their hand and took their favorite suit. Eriol took the dark blue, and Syaoran took the dark brown. After they tried on their suits they paid and walked back to the car.

"I hate shopping, it's so frustrating." Said Eriol as he got in the passenger seat.

"Me too." He said his head turning back, putting his hand on Eriol's headrest, checking so he wouldn't crash into anything.

Once he started driving he began to say, "I wonder what Sakura is doing now."

"The same with Tomoyo." Eriol said sighing.

…At the Salon…

"May I help you?" said a hairdresser, who was talking to Meiling.

"Oh, yes." Meiling said walking to the chair.

"You have very beautiful black hair, I wish mines was like that." Said the young blonde hairdresser.

"Thank You, but your hair is beautiful as well."

"Thanks, so what will I be doing on you today?"

"Well, I would like my hair to go like this…" Meiling said, motioning her hands to demonstrate how she wanted her hair.

After they finished Sakura's hair, Tomoyo went up to do her hair.

"Hi, um, I want that." Tomoyo said pointing to a picture on the wall.

"Coming right up." Said the lady, who appeared to be in her 40's.

Sakura looked at her hair in the mirror. Her hair was stretched tightly back with the hair hanging behind her ponytail in long thick curls. (A/N: they're not like small curls, but like big smooth curls.) The hairdresser put in little cherry blossoms over the ponytail to cover it. Also, she had a large curl coming out of the front of her head and small curls in the back. Meiling came behind her and smiled. Her hair was parted to the side, and it went not too loosely, but not too tight to a bun that was made of braids wrapped in a circle. Above her left ear she had a red flower, with a yellow center.

"Your hair looks beautiful…" Sakura said.

"Yours does too."

"What about mines?" Tomoyo said twirling in a circle, as she showed her upswept hair that had one long twist that reached her mid-back. She had a light purple flower over her ponytail.

"All of your hairs look gorgeous" said one of the hairdressers as all of them admired their work.

"Thank You." the girls said together.

They paid and they all walked slowly into the car, making sure they didn't mess up their hair. They had an hour to get dressed for the prom so they headed home quickly. Sakura passed by all of their houses, getting their things so they could get ready at her house.

Once inside, they all rushed to Sakura's room, and put on their dresses. Sakura and Tomoyo finally saw Meiling's dress. It was a silk halter dress that had two strips of cloth that went down until it stopped under the bust where it went tightly and soon went loosely to the bottom of the dress, which dragged behind her. It had gold flowers that started from under her left arm until the bottom of the dress in an unnoticeable spiral.

"Wow you're making me look bad." Sakura said.

"You want to add a sexy touch?" Tomoyo said suspiciously.

"Depends…" Sakura said as Tomoyo closed in on her with scissors.

When Tomoyo was done she looked at her work. She had added a long slit that began above the knee. It made it right for Sakura to wear since she wasn't a little girl.

"I like it!" Sakura said as she opened her closet, taking out her shoes. They all put on their shoes and accessories, and then they were ready to put make-up on. Sakura put on light pink eye shadow with black eyeliner inside her bottom eyelid. Also, she wore some light pink lip gloss with some light blush. Tomoyo and Meiling did the same but in red and purple. They grabbed their purses which had extra make-up to touch themselves up, and their cell phones. All they had to do was wait for their dates to arrive.

After 3 minutes or so, Syaoran, Eriol and Shishiza arrived in a limo to pick up their dates. Syaoran was waiting downstairs facing the door as he heard someone walking down the stairs. Suddenly he turned and saw Sakura dressed in a white silk gown with a bouquet of red roses.(A/N: Sakura in a wedding dress, ha!) He shook his head and saw Sakura's real dress and smiled with great pleasure. He had the most beautiful date in the school, and to him, the world.

"How do I look?" Sakura said, outstretching her leg a little, showing her shoes and leg through the slit. She had her hand o her hips with her purse on her wrist.

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked up to Sakura and took her hands. "This is for you." he said taking out a clear box with a corsage that had cherry blossom flowers on it and a pink ribbon.

Sakura smiled greatly and let Syaoran put the corsage on. She kissed him softly on the lips and hugged him. "Thank You." she whispered to him. They walked out of the house hand in hand, everyone following behind.

As they entered the Limo, Syaoran motioned Wei to start driving. Sakura sat on Syaoran's right, hugging his arm, as her head lay on his shoulders.

"So are you guys ready to have fun?" Tomoyo said as she smiled at Eriol.

"I am!" Meiling raised her hand, everyone doing the same.

Soon they arrived at the country club and walked inside, hearing the music play loudly.

"You want a drink!" Syaoran yelled over the music.

"Sure!" Sakura yelled back.

He came back with 2 cups of punch and some garlic bread.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she drank her punch slowly.

After a while Syaoran stood up and stretched his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I would love to."

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

Swing em upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me  


_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

_So kiss me. _

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me._

_So kiss me.  
_

The song finished and Syaoran leaned in and kissed Sakura deeply wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They separated looking into each other's eyes intently, not caring that everyone was staring at them. They walked slowly hand in hand to their table and sat down.

"I'll be right back; I need to touch up my make-up." Sakura said.

"I'll go with you." Tomoyo said standing up.

"No it's okay, I'll go by myself." She said as she reached for her purse and walked to the bathroom. She entered and faced the mirror, seeing her lip gloss had worn off and her eyeliner had rubbed off. She took out her lip gloss and eyeliner. After, she reapplied her make up, and then reached for her mascara. When she lifted her face, she saw that there was something in the shadows behind her. She turned around and in the blink of and eye she was face to face than none other than Minoko. Before she could scream or say anything he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her against him. "You can't say I didn't warn you, blossom."

She muffled something and kicked but couldn't get out of his grip. "You're coming with me…" Minoko said as he dragged her onto the other exit leading outside. She struggled and fidgeted, trying to escape. Minoko walked down the hill on the right of the club and shoved Sakura against a tree. He pushed himself against Sakura and kissed her viciously and sloppily. Once Sakura got a chance she took her hand and pressed her fingernails into Minoko's chin, leaving red marks. She took the opportunity when he touched his chin to try to run back to the club. He catched up to her and grabbed her hair. "What's the rush, sweetie?" he said as he threw her on the ground.

…In the club…

"Sakura is awfully taking long." Syaoran said worriedly.

"I'll go check in the bathroom." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo walked in the bathroom and saw Sakura's purse, and make up. _'Oh no.'_

"She's not there, but she left this." She said holding up her things.

Syaoran jaw tightened, as he suddenly remembered the letter. How could he have been so stupid? He stood up abruptly and walked out the exit of the club. Once outside, he looked in every direction and walked to the left. He searched in the park and the alley, but found nothing. He walked to the other direction and heard some one talking.

"Your little boyfriend won't be here to save you this time!"

"Yes he will! You watch and see!" she said tears rolling on the side of her cheeks. She was tied against a tree and had several marks on her face.

Syaoran walked slowly behind Minoko and put him in a head lock. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" he said as he shoved him against the club's wall, punching him in his face, making his lips bleed. Once he was too weak to move, he pulled Sakura in his arms and walked her inside the club. She was silent of the shock and was soon crying in his shirt. "What happened? What's wrong, Who was it?" Everyone had asked. "I'll tell you later; all that matters now is to get Sakura out of here." He said as everyone stood up and walked quickly into the limo.

After Sakura had calmed down and had arrived to her house, She asked Syaoran if she could talk to him.

"Sure."

She motioned him to follow her to the back of the house, where she had her old swing, and the big cherry blossom tree, sheltering them.

Sakura put her hands to her heart and closed her eyes shut and then opened them. "Everything would've been perfect if he wouldn't have come. You know? It's a shame…"

"Let's not talk about him, but us."

"Okay…"

"Sakura, I'm willing to wait as long as you need for you to love me back, I know I might not be the greatest thing in the world, but I'm not complete without you, and maybe you'll feel the same way too. I'm happy enough with just being with you, and being your boyfriend, but maybe in the future there can be more. I feel like I can spend the rest of my life with you. And I promise, I will never, never let you down, and I'll always be there for you like I've tried to be. And I would understand if you say no…"

"Syaoran."

"…but all I'm asking is for you to think about…"

"Syaoran!"

"What?"

"You don't need to wait any longer…"

"What do you mean?"

"Today I realized that I don't think I can survive without you, and I've grown to see more than a friend, or a crush, but I feel that the day I get married, I want that person to be you. Syaoran… I love you… too." Sakura said as she swinged back and forth, leaning her head against the rope.

"So does this mean that you would be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." Syaoran smiled and kissed his girlfriend, once again. They both stood up, and walked, arms linked together. He walked Sakura to her door, and hugged her tightly, and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later Syaoran."

"Bye." He said as he watched Sakura open the door and saw Touya in the background saying something to his sister. She hugged him and smiled. Then, the door closed. He sat in the limo, and saw everyone was caught up with their own conversation. He just sat there, realizing what just happened. He was in love, and he was loved back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, this isn't the last chapter, next chapter is the last. I think… Well tell me if you liked it or not. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE critism.


	9. Sakura's Problems: Where are they now?

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own anything!** Stop asking!

**Author's Note-** This is 4 years after the last chapter, they are in college. Syaoran, Eriol and Shishiza are 23 turning 24. The girls are 22 turning 23. Okay I'm going to mention everyone's cars except Tomoyo's, Sakura's, and Shishiza's. Here they are: Sakura has a Silver Pine Mica Toyota Avalon (what a coincidence! It's her American last name!), Tomoyo has an Amethyst Gray Metallic BMW 525i, and Shishiza has a yellow Porsche 911 GT 3. By the Way, Sakura changed her car because she wanted something nicer for college and for a while after she graduated.

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

**Ch.9**

Sakura walked downstairs from her dorm to the lounge where their friends would be, and for the last time. Today was the day before graduation day, and a very sentimental day.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo as she stood up and hugged Sakura. Sakura smiled, and looked at Syaoran who was checking her out, while sitting in a chair. Everyone had grown so much. Sakura had gotten a little taller and her body had turned more woman-like and her hair was shorter, it was a little longer than her shoulders, and she had side-swept bangs. She and Syaoran, kept going at it and they've been together ever since prom night. Tomoyo's had matured as well, but she still kept her petite figure, short, small waist, wide hips and everything else. Her hair was up to her mid-back and had her trademark bangs. Eriol had proposed to Tomoyo, and they will be marrying 2 months after graduation. Meiling looked the same as Sakura, only she was a little tanner, and they had their different facial features. But her hair was up to her waist, and currently up in a bun. After they started college, Shishiza and Meiling finally got together, and it's been 3 years.

Sakura walked to Syaoran and sat next to him on the sofa. "Hey Sakura." He said after she kissed him on the cheek. He put his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Everyone was quiet until someone mentioned the topic no one wanted to talk about.

"So what are you guys going to do after graduation?" said an innocent Shishiza.

"Well Eriol and I are getting married, of course, and then we're moving into the house he's buying." Said Tomoyo as she beamed at Eriol. He gave her one of his famous grins and kissed her on her head.

"And you?" said Tomoyo to Meiling.

"Hopefully Shishiza and I will keep dating until we're ready for marriage…"

"…which will be soon." Finished Shishiza.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess it's too late now!" Meiling said playfully to Shishiza.

"What about you guys?" asked everyone to their favorite couple.

"I don't know…" Sakura said as she looked up to Syaoran. He sat quiet, admiring the beautiful face of the woman to his right. Everyone avoided smiling, because all of them knew something that she didn't know.

"Well, we'll see after a while of graduation." Said Syaoran. Sakura only nodded and agreed, smiling naïvely.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm bored, why don't we go somewhere?" asked Eriol, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Said Meiling standing up, dragging Shishiza behind her.

Sakura and Syaoran went in Syaoran's Convertible Forest Green Corvette, Eriol and Tomoyo went in Eriol's Illusion Blue Honda Rune (It's a motorcycle). And Shishiza and Meiling went in Meiling's Ruby red Audi TT Coupe. (A/N: if you haven't noticed Meiling's a little dominative.)

They all went to the movies, and chose to watch "Hitch". They sat down and soon they all started laughing. After a while, the movie finished and they stood up and left. They began talking about their favorite parts and their worst.

"Well guys, it's almost curfew, we don't want to get in trouble so lets get going." Said Syaoran.

"Okay." Sakura said as she got in the elevator, and waited for people to follow. She wrapped her beige leather coat around herself tightly, as it was getting chilly in the night. She looked down and stared at her pointy black leather boots, and the bottom of her beige corduroy pants. Through the elevator mirror, she fixed the neck of her black turtleneck and pulled the black ribbon on her high ponytail.

"You look fine." Syaoran said as he pulled her hand down from her head. She looked at the man before and got on her tippy-toes to reach his head and untangle his messy hair. No use. She hugged him and at once the elevator opened and the rest of the gang walked outside.

"Let's go." Syaoran said to the sleeping beauty in his arms. She opened her sleepy eyes a bit to reveal a fragment of emerald green eyes.

"Kay." She whispered as she walked slowly to Syaoran's car, whose roof was now pulled up.

They arrived to the university and Syaoran walked her to the bottom of the stairs and saw Sakura walk up.

"Wait." Syaoran said. Sakura walked back down.

"What?"

"You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss." You could see Sakura look at Syaoran with serious eyes, and her hands on her hips, but she couldn't resist Syaoran's sad eyes, and she walked down and kiss Syaoran sweetly on his lips.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Now go before you fall asleep on the steps." He said playfully.

"I'll ignore that because I'm tired." She said then yawned. She dragged herself up the stairs and closed the door shut. She walked to her room, took off her boots and clothes, and put on a large Sweatshirt and fell on her queen bed and fell sound asleep.

'_Tomorrow's the big day…'_ he thought as he walked to the left into the boy's hallway.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter you guys but I have to put something in between for the next chapter which will be the last, I think. I change my mind so much, who knows. Yes, I'm updating fast cuz there is NOTHING to do at my house. Please Review!


	10. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Mirasi Arinat and the speech I made myself. DON NOT COPY ANY IT I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Author's Note-** By the way, Mirasi Arinat is me; I described myself, and made some changes. The name is my name scrambled up. And yes this sis the last chapter, enjoy!

**Summary-** Sakura is mourning her mother's death. She is very fragile now, and she wants to be alone. She moves to a new school, meets Syaoran. He is being very nice to her, but how will Sakura take it?

**Ch.10**

"It's perfect!" screamed Tomoyo as she saw Sakura come out from behind the dressing screen. She was wearing a tight-fitted long sleeve dress that reached up to her knees, with a v-neck line. It had a light blue background with cherry blossoms on it.

"Now put on your graduation gown!" said Tomoyo, who herself had her blue silk gown on her long sleeved lavender dress. The two girls stood next to each other in front of the mirror. The final touch was their graduation caps which sat on their straight slick hair. Sakura and Tomoyo both took out their bangs, and made sure they looked okay. "I can't believe today's the day…" Sakura said looking down on the floor, trying to hide her tears.

"Sakura-chan… don't cry, I'll still call you and we'll still go hang out." Tomoyo said eyeing Sakura. "But that's not it, is it?"

"Tomoyo, I'm worried Syaoran might break up with me because it's been longer than long and he hasn't showed any intentions of taking this love and making it into something more and today's the day I might not even see him again and I'm so sad because he probably won't want to stay with this freak." Sakura said without taking a breath. She just stayed there and cried.

"Sakura, you're not a freak! Okay, maybe Syaoran's just not ready for commitment, or maybe he is who knows. But, just give it time. Okay?" Tomoyo said and then hugged Sakura.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, I hope you're right." Sakura said as she sniffed and walked to the other side of the room. "So where do we go now?" Sakura said as she looked back and saw Tomoyo take a drink of water from the small kitchen.

"We have to get to the convention so we can get seating arrangements, and then wait until the graduation starts." Tomoyo said. "Now forget this whole conversation and let's just enjoy this day, okay?"

Sakura and Tomoyo walked downstairs and walked out of the lounge, and outside. There they got into each other's cars and said they'd meet each other there.

Once they arrived the convention, they took seats in alphabetical order, and coincidently Sakura sat next to Syaoran.

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said as she turned to her.

"Hey baby." Sakura said in a shaky voice, and forced out a smile.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she took hold of Syaoran's hand.

"Please, everyone take a seat as the Graduation ceremony will take place. Now I would like to invite your special speaker, to give you your graduation speech."

As soon as she said this, a tall thin, young girl that everyone recognized walked gracefully to the podium. She had long dirty blonde flowing hair, and piercing hazel-green eyes. She had fairly white skin and a tint of pink in her cheeks. She smiled and showed her teeth exposing a great smile.

"Hello Class of 2005!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air and everyone clapped.

"I am your speaker for tonight as well as your class president. My name is Mirasi Arinat, and I'm 23 years old, and I have the pleasure to share a few words of thought and hopefully encouragement to my fellow classmates. As we all know, we started taking classes here at Tomoeda International University as scared little children, but with the hope of becoming powerful and intelligent adults. We have all come here looking different, and speaking differently, but all with a dream, and sense of determination. Some might have come to become artists, others to become writers, whatever your dream, by now, we have all together have accomplished it. As this college life has come to an end, never forget how you started and how hard you worked to achieve your goals. Be glad to where you have reached as a person, as a leader, and a friend. Think of the possibilities and opportunities you will have to pursue your career, and start a new life, as we all are prepared for…

(20 minutes or so of constructive and encouraging words…)

… Here we are, and for the last time…

These last words were a blur to Syaoran, since all he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He turned to Sakura and thought, 'It's now or never…' He stood up and caught the attention of Sakura. She looked up at Syaoran and slowly her eyes followed his body as he got down on one knee…

"My fellow classmates please take a moment of silence and admire of lovely couple behind us." She said as she smiled and winked at Eriol and Tomoyo. It was all quiet and everyone was looking at Syaoran as he got down on one knee.

He reached under his gown, into his dress pant's pocket and reached out a black velvet box with gold trim. Sakura brought her hand to her mouth and she began to fan her watering eyes with her other hand. Syaoran took looked into Sakura's green eyes and said, "I love you, and I have loved you ever since I first saw you in the plane. I was the happiest man alive when you replied your love for me, and during these years, I have wanted nothing but spend the rest of my life with you. I have waited and kept this feeling inside, and waited for today, and now. Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive, once again, and be my wife?" he said and opened the box revealing a silver ring with 3 squared diamonds on it, the one in the middle the largest and one on each side of it. Inside was the name 'Sakura K. Li' engraved.

"Yes," Sakura said at first in a whisper. "YES! YES! I'll marry you!" Sakura yelled and threw her hands around Syaoran's neck, and then Syaoran pulled her away gently to put the ring on Sakura's ring finger.

All you could hear was clapping and whistles and then Mirasi began to say, "Thank you all for having me!" she said and everyone clapped.

Sakura and Syaoran kissed and Sakura wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and Syaoran did the same on her waist. When they heard all the clapping they looked and saw everyone preparing to throw their caps in the air. The stood side by side her right in his left hand, and with their other hand they threw their caps in the air along with the class of 2005. They hugged and Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear, "I love you so much, I do, I do!" she said. He kissed her on her cheek and brought her closer. "I love you too." They separated and locked lips, and hugged each other the night away.

The End

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers and friends who have reviewed and read this story, this chapter is short, but it serves its purpose. Thanks again! 'D


End file.
